


Press Your Number

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Changkyun being a little shit, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hoseok is mentioned once, Lots of that, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Vanilla, lack of massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Yes, hello? I called for the massage.”“Oh so that’s what you want us to call it hun?”





	Press Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's everyone!  
> Enjoy this soft pile of sin.

Ding dong.  
The irritating sound of the doorbell wakes Hyungwon up. He takes a look at his phone. Almost nine in the morning. It’s his birthday, right. He pulls a shirt on himself and goes to the door, opens it to find a courier in a dull green uniform impatiently waiting for him.

“Mr. Chae, right?” Hyungwon nods, too self-aware of his oily hair and who-knows-when-they-were-last-washed boxers. “You’ve got a package from Mr. Im Changkyun, from Boston. Please sign here.”

 Hyungwon squints his eyes, kind of useless without his glasses and still sticky with sleep but takes the pen from the man and scribbles something resembling his sign. He gets handed the package, mutters a good morning and closes the door, falling back on his couch, the big box on his lap.

He knew Changkyun’s extra ass would somehow organize everything perfectly so his present would come just in time from the other side of the word. Not bothering to calculate the time difference, he just calls Changkyun, who answers on the second ring and sings the Korean birthday song in his scary, deep voice. Hyungwon wants to hug him.

They don’t stay on the phone for long, since they usually talk all day every day anyway.

“There is something you’ll especially like in there.” Changkyun says and Hyungwon can practically hear his smirk. He was gonna tell Changkyun he misses him, but the bratty dongsaeng doesn’t deserve such kindness. So he hangs up and proceeds to raid his present.

 

There are videogames and American sweets and chips, expected from Changkyun. They always played together since they were kids, practically bonding over their love for Super Mario and marshmallows.  There is also a postcard with wishes from Changkyun’s parents and a photo of him in what Hyungwon supposes is the lab he works at.

The last gift, at the bottom of the box is a thin rectangular paper. Hyungwon reads the fancy lilac letters on light blue background on it. It says “Voucher for a free massage, for an appointment please call…” and a number afterwards, in bold red letters. It looks fake, suspiciously like one of Changkyun’s photoshops.

 

 

Hyungwon spends most of the day inside, eating chips and playing with the new videogames, taking enough photos and screenshots for Changkyun to know he’s having fun with his presents and some to upload to social media, for people to think he’s having some kind of spectacular birthday.

His parents and some other relatives call, he answers some messages from classmates and people from his hometown and that’s it. At some point he decides to take a shower and actually go to his class, wearing plain black sweatpants and throwing a loose hoodie over his head.

Nobody says anything about his birthday, he takes his notes, drinks an Americano between classes and by early afternoon he’s back to his apartment with Chinese takeout. It’s Friday and his console is waiting to lovingly spend the weekend together, with nap breaks. He had almost forgotten about the massage thing, but he spots the little paper on the living room’s table and decides to give it a try, he has nothing to lose and maybe a massage to win.

 

 

 

He takes his phone and dials the number, waiting for relaxing music or something to play while he’s waiting, but instead there is an immediate answer from the other end of the line. He can hear some breathing and some music, but not the kind he would expect, so he decides to talk first.

“Yes, hello? I called for the massage.” Hyungwon says, feeling like something is going wrong, but he can’t really pinpoint what. 

“Oh so that’s what you want us to call it hun?” A fairly deep voice answers from the other end.

Hyungwon looks at his phone’s screen, makes sure the number is the same with the one on the paper. The guy on the phone asks him what he’s wearing and three things happen simultaneously.

One, he puts the phone on speaker and taps Changkyun a very friendly message saying he’ll strangle him the moment he steps on Korean ground. Two, he shoves his free hand down his pants, he has an opportunity he can’t waste. Three, he gracefully answers that he’s wearing a t-shirt and some sweats.

“That’s great…what’s your name?”

“Hyungwon.” Admittedly, his voice sounds more like he’s dealing with bureaucratic procedures than having phone sex with some stranger.

“Be comfortable Hyungwon, we’re gonna have fun. I’m Min.” Min. Cute.

“Am I supposed to be touching myself, Min?” Which is obviously a dumb question because that’s exactly what he is supposed to do and he knows it. At least that Min will catch on that Hyungwon isn’t really good at this.

“What do you want me to do? Listen to you? Guide you? Just tell me.” Min’s voice gets higher pitched with every word and there’s a prominent tent in Hyungwon’s pants.

“Guide me” He’s sure he won’t be able to do the talking for much longer.

“Are you touching yourself already, Hyungwonnie?”

“Above my clothes.”

Min is good at the whole guidance thing.

“Take off your pants, run your fingers on your stomach, play with your nipples.” Hyungwon throws his head back, feeling his cock throbbing with anticipation while he’s touching the rest of his body.

“Are you hard baby? Do you want to take everything off?”

Hyungwon complies easily, feeling like he’s about to melt on that one spot of his couch. He follows Min’s directions and strips himself off of his underwear, touches the inside of his thighs. He didn’t know it would feel so damn good. He takes his cock into his hands and strokes with slow motions, the voice from his speaker telling him how well he’s doing.

It’s been long, he realizes, leaking and feeling his orgasm being close way sooner than he would like it too. He is not sure if he wants to come or keep listening to Min’s sweet voice, practically purring into his ear.

With one hand on his cock and the other teasing a nipple, his shirt pooled under his armpits he leans to get closer to his phone, in a fit of bravery.

“Would you do all that for me if you were here Min?”

“All that and so much more” Min moans “anything to make you feel good.”

All it takes is some fast tugs to the brief sound of static and Hyungwon comes, making a mess of the living room’s floor. He falls back on the couch, energy drained from him.

“Hyungwon?” He lifts the phone to his ear.

“That was great, thanks Min.” He hangs up before the other man has the chance to say anything, it feels strange.

He wonders if Min came. Of course not, he’s being paid to help people get off, he can’t be having like thirty orgasms every day. And why does Hyungwon even care anyway.

He shouldn’t feel guilty in any way, an adult doing adult things, but still. On his phone’s screen, Changkyun’s reply, a bunch of laughing emotions stare mockingly back at him.

 

 

Hyungwon falls into something he would describe as an unhealthy circle. The little paper with the photoshopped number and the aesthetic front stays on his living room table. Whatever he does, cleaning, eating on it, the paper is there, staring at him. He wants to call and hear Min’s voice again, his inhibitions stopping him. Those, and his phone bill.

 

Not even three days have passed when he gives in, calls the number now stored in his phone’s memory log under the name “massage place” and spends half an hour listening to Min’s voice, guiding him like the previous time, until he’s spend on his couch, not sure of what to say to Min after his orgasm. And this happens again and again, day after day.

 

Until at some point Hyungwon wants something more, and when he’s done and Min is getting ready to say goodnight he stops him, tells him to wait a minute.

“Can we talk?” He says.

“Sure” Min answers, it’s his work.

Hyungwon tells him a lot about his life. How lonely he’s been since his best friend left for America and how bad he is at any kind of social relationships, how his parents believe he goes out every weekend with friends he doesn’t have while he’s home playing videogames and binge watching series. Min listens and makes sure Hyungwon knows he is there. He doesn’t say much, maybe because he’s not supposed or allowed, or he plainly doesn’t care.

 

They end up talking every day, be it having phone sex or actual conversations and Min is opening up a little more every time. Hyungwon learns that he is a college student too and probably lives in Seoul as well. He draws in his free time and his favorite color is lilac. He doesn’t really have many friends neither.

 

 

There is one time that Hyungwon feels like he needs Min. He failed his test and probably the whole class, it was raining and he went back home by foot soaking and frozen. He wants Min’s warm voice to soothe his mind and help him relax. It’s earlier than their usual calls, but he doesn’t think about it, pressing the contact.

“Hello” A cheerful voice purrs, but it’s not Min’s voice.

“Eh…who are you?” Hyungwon asks confused

“I’m Wonho” the man says, in a similar manner.

“Oh…” he gathers all his mental strength “I was hoping to talk to Min please”

“Min’s is not here I fear, he comes a bit later. Can I tell him who’s asking for him?”

“Hyungwon”

“Okay, I’m sorry I couldn’t…”

“No, no, it’s okay” Hyungwon hangs up, feeling his face flaring up. It must be getting bad if he doesn’t just need any voice to get him off on the phone, only Min’s.

 

Hours pass and Hyungwon is getting nervous, holding his phone close, irritated and not able to concentrate on anything. He opens and shuts his notebooks, changes channels on tv, but nothing is as interesting as his black phone screen. Until it rings, in the early hours of the morning. He doesn’t even think, picking it up and pressing it on his ear.

“Hyungwonnie, you asked for me?”

“Yeah” it’s suddenly too hard to openly admit how much he wanted to hear him.

“How are you?”

“I had a shitty day.”

“I’m listening.”

Hyungwon talks until there is nothing left to say and he feels lighter than ever, Min more talkative than their previous talks. Must be the late hour. Then Min asks him if he wants help relaxing and somehow Hyungwon knows very well what that means. He lies on the couch and they flirt for a while. Min has caught up on everything Hyungwon wants and enjoys.

Hyungwon has already started palming himself above his clothes, Min’s voice getting unsteady, more demanding.

“Will you fuck yourself on your pretty, long fingers Hyungwonnie? Will you do that for me?”

“Fuck, fuck yes Min.” He shuffles around searching for the lube, kicking his pants on the floor. He’s so turned on he doesn’t care about the couch. What’s a stained piece of fucking furniture compared to the  heavenly voice on the phone. He can hear every breath Min takes, sharp, deep, hot. He imagines how it would feel on his skin, Min on top of him, kissing and touching and watching Hyungwon finger himself.

“Min” he starts, voice unsteady “I’m on my couch, naked from waist down. Tell me what to do baby.” He sounds needy. He is.

“Spread your legs open, put those pretty, pretty fingers in your mouth, suck them up.”  Hyungwon does as ordered, lets his fingers out of his mouth with an audible pop. He makes sure Min hears it.

“Are you leaking Hyungwonnie? Leaking on your couch for me?”

“Can…Can I touch myself?” Min doesn’t speak for a few moments too long. Then Hyungwon hears the single most beautiful sound he has heard his whole life. Min moaning a rough, pleased grunt.

“No baby, don’t. Finger yourself, leave your cock untouched.”

Hyungwon uncaps the bottle with his teeth, pours lube on his fingers impatiently and brings them at his entrance.

“Min?” There are deep breaths at the other end, Hyungwon puts the phone on speaker and leaves it on a pillow next to his head. Min makes a throaty noice in response. “Are you touching yourself?” The line goes silent, like Min is holding his breath.

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Is…is that okay baby?”

Hyungwon pushes the first finger in, it slides with ease.

“Tell me what you’d do to me if you were here.”

Min would turn him around. He would kiss Hyungwon’s spine and run his hands up and down his body. Hyungwon would be ready, arching and moaning for Min to fill him and who would not comply to the request?

Hyungwon would melt under his touch, rock his hips to meet Min’s and lift his body enough for him to play with his nipples with his hands. He would muffle his sounds on a pillow, but still produce every single one he could make for Min to hear.

Min would be all gentle, deep slow thrusts, just the way Hyungwon likes it. They would kiss messily and Hyungwon’s precum would be pooling on the couch, Min making his mission to stain it as much as they can. He would draw out Hyungwon’s orgasm slowly and then finish inside him as Hyungwon would be riding his high.

Hyungwon that night comes untouched, cock hitting his stomach every time he rocks his hips to bury his fingers deeper inside him. He screams Min’s name and Min moans his own. When the panting from both ends of the phone dies down, Hyungwon says goodnight, reaches to end the call. He realizes Min has not called from work. It was a private number.

 

 

One day and some hours later, Hyungwon calls back the new number, on a time he has figured out by now Min shouldn’t be working. He gets tenser with every ring, but when he hears Min’s voice from the other end, he relaxes. It’s just Min, nothing to stress over.

“Yes?” Min starts, his voice husky.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Oh, Hyungwon, hello. No, a bit, maybe.”

“I’m so sorry…you called from that number last time so I thought…” to call you and talk without paying a fortune and feeling obligated to make me come.

“Right, it’s okay. How are you” Min sounds awkward and if voices could blush, his own would.

“I’m fine, I just called to say hello and make sure this is your number. Can I save it?”

“Yes, sure. Call me Minhyuk if you want, when I’m out of work.” Hyungwon knew Min wasn’t his real name, but close enough.

“Minhyuk, okay.” He says and it sounds just about right.

 

Hyungwon stops calling the number on the paper, which is now secured with a magnet on his fridge, because Minhyuk calls him on the phone and he calls back and they text like they actually know each other and are friends. Maybe they are, Hyungwon isn’t sure.

There’s way less phone sex and way more everyday talking. Hyungwon whines about his classes and Minhyuk about his own and then they talk about their favorite series and manga. Minhyuk also says he actually enjoys his work and he could get in trouble for getting attached to a client, thus why he gave his private number to Hyungwon. It escalates from there, to some midnight chats and sending pictures back and forth.

 

Hyungwon sends a selfie and Minhyuk replies with a “Damn I knew you were fine, but that’s just unfair to the rest of humankind!” and then sends a photo back. Hyungwon’s eyes get stuck on the handsome man on the screen, bits and pieces connecting, making him more real than the voice coming from the phone and the faceless man in his fantasies.

 

 

Hyungwon is at his university’s cafeteria when the phone rings, Minhyuk’s name lighting up the vibrating device. It’s strange because they have never called each other before the sun went down.

“Hello” There’s shuffling from Minhyuk’s side.

“I know that’s a little rushed but I’ve been thinking and I know we haven’t even been talking for a month but…” Minhyuk says in one breath and Hyungwon imagines his perplexed expression, adorable.

“Yeah?” Hyungwon tries to motivate him to continue.

“Are you doing anything on Valentine’s? Two days from now?”

“Uh…no, not really.” He never did nothing on Valentine’s but the discounts on chocolates and other sweets were great.

“Do you wanna go to Lotte World then?” A crowded place full of lovey dovey couples. But with Minhyuk.

“Like a…” Hyungwon asks, not daring to finish his sentence in fear he’s reading some of the signs wring.

“Yeah…” but he’s not because the signs are in bold comic sans number 104, decorated by Christmas lights. He couldn’t miss that.

So Hyungwon has probably scored himself a date.

 

 

“Hey” Hyungwon jumps, the man standing next to him laughing “sorry I scared you. Hope you didn’t wait for long.”

“No…” His jaw drops looking at Minhyuk. He’s a little shorter, but so breathtakingly beautiful, with his black hair and gray coat, his cheeks a bright red. He pushes something to Hyungwon’s chest, a bouquet of red roses.

“Happy valentine Hyungwon!” Minhyuk says happily and Hyungwon gives him a box of chocolates he picked last minute, which they’ll end up eating together.

“Happy valentine.” He says back and takes his phone out, for the first selfie of the night.

Minhyuk is more energetic than Hyungwon imagined him to be, running around like a little kid, pulling him by the hand or his coat, to try all the rides. On the pirate ship, Minhyuk kisses his cheek and on the roller coaster he holds Hyungwon’s hand and squeezes it screaming every time the wagon slides down in full speed.

At some point Changkyun sends him a message asking who the hot stranger in the photo he uploaded is, and Hyungwon just takes one more selfie with Minhyuk, sends it to Changkyun and mutes the conversation with a last sunglasses emoticon.

He buys cotton candy and they share it, Hyungwon taking one side and Minhyuk the other. Minhyuk starts eating Hyungwon’s side and when he notices it’s already late and Minhyuk is too close. He pecks Hyungwon’s lips and takes a step back, titling his head like he’s asking if it was okay. Hyungwon lets the rest of the candy fall from his hand to cup Minhyuk’s face and kiss him properly.

Then, like schoolkids discovering love from the start, holding each other’s hands they go to the shooting games and the lottery machines and each ends up with two new plushies with cute names. Hyungwon watches Minhyuk get fired up on air hockey but with his steady technique he wins nonetheless, and with the tickets he gains he chooses a bouncy ball and gives it to Minhyuk.

There isn’t much talking going on, just admiring. Minhyuk and his handsome features surrounded by the bright lights of the amusement park. The way he walks with a little skip and the way he moves his hands and…everything he does, it’s so unique to Hyungwon. Minhyuk catches him staring, pokes his cheeks and tip toes to kiss them. Then he stares back.

 

“I had a really great time today Minhyuk, thank you so much for…eh…inviting me I guess.” He’s so bad with words, but he bets if Minhyuk looked into his eyes, stars would reflect back into his own.

“Do you want that to be a date? To happen again sometime maybe?” Minhyuk asks, while they are walking to the entrance of the park, which is about to close for the night.

“I…yes, I think I do. If you want.”

“Then it’s a date. We can hold hands and kiss.”

“And do other things.” Hyungwon adds, a little smirk playing on his lips.

“Wanna come back home with me? To do the other things.” Minhyuk says, standing at the entrance, the road outside buzzing with life.

That night, Minhyuk does everything he has promised, everything Hyungwon fantasized about and replayed again and again in his head. He calls a taxi and takes Hyungwon back to his place, pins him on the closed door and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow, hands slowly stripping him off his coat, shirt, pants. They kick off their shoes and Hyungwon finds himself in the bedroom.

There is a large mirror and Minhyuk makes him look at their almost naked forms.

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes upon” he says, kisses Hyungwon’s mouth, his neck, his chest, his everything. From the countless times Hyungwon has thought about Minhyuk’s mouth and fingers, not even one was right, because the real, the actual sensation is so, so much better.

Minhyuk pushes Hyungwon down on the bed and kneels between his legs. He draws out all the small sounds Hyungwon wants to make for him, kissing the inside of his thighs and the base of his cock until Hyungwon cannot take it anymore. He sits upright on the bed and makes Minhyuk straddle him.

Hyungwon wants to keep kissing Minhyuk the whole night, but his dick apparently has other plans and Minhyuk is dedicated to tend to it. He takes Hyungwon’s underwear off and they make out some more, until Hyungwon is flat on the mattress again, his legs on Minhyuk’s shoulders.

A small, tiny part of him feels too exposed, two of Minhyuk’s fingers already sliding in with ease and stretching him out. The rest of him though, it is in absolute bliss, the warm body pressing above him, two fingers changing to three and then to Minhyuk’s cock, slow and carefully. Hyungwon has to beg him to start moving.

He has fingered himself thinking of Minhyuk so many times the past weeks that the moment itself feels unreal. Minhyuk’s hands cage Hyungwon’s head and his fingers thread through Hyungwon’s hair as his thrusts into him, the two men chest to chest and Hyungwon’s erection trapped between their bodies.

“I’m so close Hyungwonnie” Minhyuk says, his voice breaking to a high pitched moan.

“Can I touch myself?” Hyungwon has a hand already on his stomach, the other around Minhyuk’s nape, bringing him as close as he can.

“Yes baby” Minhyuk says and seconds after Hyungwon feels him coming, into the condom, thrusting his hips to hit Hyungwon’s spot with the last of his energy.

Hyungwon spills between them, calls Minhyuk’s name and pulls him down for a messy kiss, all tongues and teeth. He can feel Minhyuk’s breath caught into his chest, the droplets of sweat falling on the sheets. Minhyuk has gone soft too and the post sex awkwardness is starting to kick in, lasting only for a few seconds as they are looking at the sticky mess they made on the bed.

Minhyuk falls on the bed next to him, takes the condom off and throws it to a bin next to the bed. He turns to Hyungwon again and pecks his nose smiling. It tickles a bit and Hyungwon giggles, not sure if it’s his orgasm’s high leaving him, or he’s just so happy.

The next morning, Hyungwon wakes up to Minhyuk trying to make breakfast and burning the most of it, but it’s okay because coffee still tastes great, from Minhyuk’s mouth. Hyungwon wants to tell him so much, how he was a lifeline and how he doesn’t know how appropriate is to say he loves him just yet, but he thinks he does.

They watch funny videos on Minhyuk’s laptop in their underwear until afternoon, when Minhyuk has to get up and dressed.

“I have to go to work and I’m already late” he says apologetically, so Hyungwon gathers his clothes from around the bedroom too. They part ways at the door, Minhyuk to take his car from the underground garage and Hyungwon to go to the nearby train station.

“Call me soon Hyungwonnie!” Minhyuk shouts, jumping down the stairs while Hyungwon is waiting for the elevator.

“At work or..” Hyungwon shouts back, laughing a bit when the sound of Minhyuk’s steps stops.

“Wherever you want” Minhyuk laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
